CE Accidentally Leave On SKYPE While on Isle Esme -Rated M for lemons
by LovinDrCullen
Summary: Carlisle & Esme go to Isle Esme for a vacation and accidentally leave on their web cam leaving the rest of the family with jawdropping bets while accidentally seeing C/E's most private moments.
1. Chapter 1

Kind of loosely got this idea from the movie American Pie rated "M" for lemons

Isle Esme

Carlisle and Esme waved goodbye to everyone on the computer screen. They decided to take a vacation to Isle Esme after everything had begun to die down after The Volturi's threatening visit.

"Skype is so great," Esme said, minimizing the window before Carlisle clicked off the monitor. "We can still see them every day while we're away."

"Yeah this type of new technology is pretty good," he said, pulling her to him.

Esme smiled and looked down as her leg grazed the sheets that overhung the side of the bed. She accepted Carlisle's lips as he bent his head down slightly to kiss her.

* * *

Forks

"Um, guys," Emmett said, standing with his hands on hips and a smile, "I think they forgot to disconnect from Skype."

Edward and Bella had moved away from the computer and were sitting together snugly in a chair trying not to put on the P.D.A. too hard, though seemed as if they couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

"Just tell them," Edward said, looking over at his brother.

"Carlisle! Esme!" he said a little extra loud, then laughed.

"What?" Edward asked.

"I don't think they can hear me," he said, "I saw Carlisle reach down before. I bet he hit the monitor button, not the off switch."

Edward and Bella looked at each other, then rejoined Emmett by the laptop. "Carlisle!" Edward called out, placing his head low toward the monitor.

"They're making out pretty hardcore there," Emmett commented with a laugh. His words drew Rosalie, Alice and Jasper into the room.

"Oh, whoops, yeah, I saw this coming," Alice said.

They all found mild amusement in the situation and no one suggested to turn the computer off to give them their privacy.

"Call them," Rosalie said with a smile, putting her hand over her mouth as Carlisle, yet to strip down out of his bathing suit, was now on top of Esme on the bed.

Edward took his phone out and looked at Bella, who couldn't help a laugh after the rest of the girls showed up.

Carlisle's phone began to ring and everyone watched as he stopped what he was doing to reach for the phone, which ironically happened to be just in front of the computer.

"Well, hopefully all we'll get is a close up of Carlisle's hand and not a close up anything else," Jasper said, looking at Alice.

He looked at the phone and then quickly silenced it and placed it back down before proceeding. Rosalie's jaw dropped at the same time as Bella's and they both looked at Edward.

"Guess he doesn't want to talk to you," Emmett said with a laugh, "This is hilarious!"

"Carlisle!" Edward called out toward the screen again, but realized it was no use.

Esme reached for the sheet that had been hanging from the bed and tossed over them before sliding her hands down beneath the covers. A moment later, Carlisle's swimming trunks were tossed to the side and he eagerly stripped her bikini off a few seconds later.

"I can't watch this," Edward said, though didn't leave, "Esme's like my mom."

"You can't really see her boobs," Emmett said with a shrug.

Rosalie looked back at him and he shrugged again, "What, you can't..." he said with a laugh.

"Thank goodness for blankets," Alice said causing both Rosalie and Jasper to chuckle.

"Doesn't really hide what's going on," Jasper told her.

Carlisle let his hand drift down toward his waist and Esme sighed before he collapse all the way down onto her and began to move at a steady pace on top of her. Esme's arms clung over his broad shoulders and she moaned every few seconds, throwing out Carlisle's name once or twice.

"Fifty bucks says they break the new headboard," Emmett said, hitting Jasper in the chest lightly.

"I can't take that bet. He's too controlled for that."

Everyone looked in the direction of the lap top as a loud bang echoed out of the speakers.

"Nevermind," Jasper said, "You're on."

Edward's eyebrows were raised and he couldn't bring himself to look away. Bella had the same expression on her face.

Carlisle's panting made Alice and Rosalie look at each other and Rosalie snickered a put a hand over her mouth.

He brought his hand to her hip and lifted her leg upward, revealing only part of Esme's knee from under the sheet.

"Oh, please keep that sheet where it is. I'll die if I see his," Rosalie raised her eyebrows and didn't finish her sentence.

Carlisle's hips crashed consistently against Esme's under the cover and he brought his mouth passionately back against hers as he pushed himself into her. The headboard thrashed against the wall and Esme's moaning rippled into him as her hand clutched the back of his head.

Edward had his hand over his eyes, but looked through his fingers as if he was a kid watching an R rated movie.

Carlisle's moaning picked up as they carried on and a loud rip indicated that he had ripped the mattress cover but never stopped as Esme begged him to continue.

The jolt of the bed shifted the angle of the computer as it knocked the night stand where it sat. It focused mainly on the head of the bed, only viewing their heads to the middle of Carlisle's back.

"Oh now this is like a PG-13 made for TV movie," Emmett complained, "Just some under the covers moving and some head and shoulders."

Edward looked over at him and shook his head.

Carlisle's turned toward Esme and aggressively kissed her neck so they could only see the back of his head while the movement of his upper back and shoulders indicated his hips were still working just a hard. Esme moaned in such a way that made all the women look at each other as if say, I know what that means.

"Way to go Carlisle," Rosalie said enthusiastically.

Esme still held onto him, despite having an obvious orgasm and a moment later Carlisle's intense moan and his half spoken, "God..." that lasted for an extra couple of seconds, was a strong indication that he had done the same thing.

Everyone's eyes were wide with curiosity as he gradually calmed down and took in a number of rapid breaths against Esme's neck. He then laid down flat on top of her, continuing to breath an even keel while Esme rubbed his back.

"Another fifty bucks says he's the first one to say I love you," Emmett said, looking at Jasper.

Rosalie whipped around, "Nope, I bet Esme says it first."

"This isn't right guys," Edward said.

Rosalie shook hands with Emmett and they laughed and waited. There was a semi-long silence before Esme uttered the words, "I love you Carlisle."

"Yes!" Rosalie lifted her arm into the arm and Emmett quickly removed a fifty dollar bill and handed it to her.

"Oh, they're so romantic," Alice said. Edward looked at her and she shrugged, "What? Now you all know what I have to see just about every day with all of you, and them." She pointed toward the screen.

Carlisle kissed Esme again before she flipped him so quickly onto his back that the screen was a blur for a half a second. She then pressed her lips against his and leaned back out of the screen, pushing off his chest with her hands, so they could only see Carlisle's head and shoulders as he laid with his head down on the pillow.

"I sense another bet," Emmett said.

Everyone looked in his direction, then back to where Carlisle's hands both moved over his face as he was experiencing whatever pleasure Esme was giving him to the left of the screen where none of them could see.

Rosalie laughed, "Well, Esme is doing one of two things. They're either carrying on in a new position or..."


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle took a deep breath and slid his hands from over his face to the back of his head and laid in a comfortable, almost loungy way.

"I think it's too late for bets," Jasper said, looking at Emmett.

He nodded with a laugh, "Yup."

Edward looked over at them, then to Bella.

"Want us to bring you up to speed?" Emmett asked him in a teasing manner, "I know this stuff's all new to you."

"I got it," Edward told him painfully, squinting his eyes.

"Bella?" Emmett asked, grinning.

Rosalie swatted his arm, "Don't listen to him Bella."

Bella's eyes drifted toward the computer screen, "I think I got it," she told him.

Carlisle moved a hand back over his face and the other downward out of the shot of the camera. He sighed once appreciatively, then shortly after continued with a never ending parade of short moans, letting Esme know whatever she was doing was effective.

Bella turned to Edward with her mouth hanging open in a type of awe, and then she let a smile creep halfway onto her face.

"Keep doing that," Carlisle said, "If you can."

"Leave it to Carlisle to be polite during a-" Emmett began.

"Emmett," Rosalie said, shaking her head, "You're embarrassing Edward and Bella."

Carlisle leaned up onto his elbows so he sat up halfway. His hand closest to the camera balled up into a fist and the look on his face was almost tired looking and lust-filled. He closed his eyes and titled his head back slightly, opening his mouth partway to moan from the pleasure.

Emmett looked at Jasper, and the two of them smiled.

"What now?" Jasper asked with a laugh.

Alice shook her head and began biting her nails, which was extremely out of character as she always kept a careful eye on what her nails looked like.

"How much time do you give him?' Emmett asked. He removed a twenty dollar bill from his wallet. "I got dibs on forty-five seconds."

Jasper looked at Alice.

"No cheating," Emmett said, smiling at his sister.

He looked at the screen. Carlisle had laid back down on his back. Jasper began to laugh, "I'll say less than that, twenty seconds."

"Less than ten," Rosalie said, shaking her head. She began counting down silently on her fingers so everyone could see.

Carlisle was nearly squirming on his back, twisting his hand up in the sheets before he sat up again, grunting and huffing. The muscles in his other arm were in a flexed, strained position and they could barely make out that he was squeezing Esme's hand as she laid it on the center of his stomach.

Rosalie turned to them and held up seven fingers. She raised her eyebrows. "I know that look on a man's face," she said, looking at Emmett.

He laughed and tossed her the money, "You've made seventy dollars off me so far."

"So far," she said, "Let's see how much more I can win." She tucked the money into the pocket of her jeans.

Edward took his phone out, "Let me call him again."

"Wait," Alice said. She looked at him, "If you call him now he's going to be all weirded out, Esme too, but Carlisle especially. I would just kind of... leave it alone."

He looked down at his phone and didn't know what to do.

"Leave it be," Emmett agreed.

"Yeah, I don't think we can go back from watching everything that just happened," Bella said, looking down at his screen.

Carlisle sat back up and Esme leaned into the screen. He pulled her to him and being kissing her heavily before she pushed back and straddled him.

"Okay, I saw her right boob that time," Emmett said laughing, "I kind of feel bad because I love Esme, but I mean this is once in a lifetime right now."

"Agreed," Jasper said, laughing for the first time himself. Alice turned and gave him a look, then they both smiled.

The bed began to creak loudly as Esme moved on top of him. Only on her movements forward could they see her upper leg, from knee to mid-thigh. Carlisle's hands squeezed the sides of her hips. His upper body moved upward just slightly as he lifting his hips forcefully into her every few seconds. Each time he did so, Esme let her pleasure be known through her light whimpers and moans. Her hands moved into the shot of the camera and pressed firmly down on Carlisle's stomach.

He moved his hands over hers and continued to thrust himself up into her a little harder and more frequently.

"Oh Carlisle," she said. Her words came out like a whisper amongst all of her other noises.

His eyes flickered open on occasion, but the pleasure got the best of him and his closed tightly and remained that way.

"How about this," Rosalie said, "Which one of them will have an orgasm first this time around?"

"Hmm..." Emmett and Jasper said at the same time.

"What's your guess?" Emmett asked her.

"My guess?" she asked, glancing back at the screen, "I already know."

"Carlisle," Emmett said, while Jasper said, "Esme."

Rosalie pointed to Jasper, "I'm with you."

"Taking notes?" Emmett asked, looking at Edward, "There's ninety-something years of practice right here."

He shook his head, though Bella looked just slightly intrigued.

Carlisle sat up again, giving them mainly a side view of his torso and back. He took the center of Esme's breast into his mouth while still thrusting himself up into her.

Emmett's jaw had practically dropped and he leaned toward the screen, smiling as her hand clung to the back of Carlisle's head, taking in a handful of his hair.

He then worked his way up her neck and back to her lips, pulling her body against his as he laid back down on his back with her on top of him.

Esme moaned. Carlisle's hands again moved past the view of the camera, but everyone could tell he was aiding in rocking her hips.

"Mmm," she moaned louder.

"Keep going," he urged her in a lustful whisper, searching for her lips with his while his eyes remained closed.

Esme tensed up from the satisfaction and seemed to be indulging herself in his movements. She was about to kiss him back but he body twitched just slightly and her lips barely grazed his.

Carlisle sensed she had reached her climax and his hands drifted her to her back, pulling her against him as tightly as possible while continuing to thrust up at a more constant rate. She held onto him hard, digging her fingers into his shoulders before letting out a quiet, decompressing, satisfied sigh before looking down at him.

Rosalie turned to Emmett who was already looking up toward the ceiling, as if rolling his eyes and held out another twenty.

"Thank you," she said with a smile. "Ninety."

Esme laid down against him and Carlisle relaxed his body, despite not finishing for the third time, then began slowly stroking her hair with one hand and her back with the other. He reached down and pulled the white sheet all the way up so they covered Esme's shoulders and wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you want me to-" Esme started, but Carlisle shook his head.

"I just want to lay here for a little while," he told her, brushing strands of hair behind her ear.

Esme leaned down and kissed him lightly.

"I love you," he told her, repositioning his arm back around her beneath the sheets.

"I love you too," Alice said at the same time that Esme did, making Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie laugh. Bella smiled and managed a chuckle. Edward raised his eyebrows and looked at Bella as a smirk finally managed to form on his face. He still looked as if he knew he would never get the images that he just saw out of his head.

"Damn, we should have bet on that," Rosalie said, "I want to make over a hundred bucks off you today, Em."


	3. Chapter 3

The Cullen kids continued to make bets, over the course of a short while. Emmett won a few dollars back from Rosalie, but overall she walked away with a majority of the cash he kept in his wallet.

Edward continued to remain in his awe-struck ways, but his brothers continued to point out that he hadn't left the room. Rosalie also took her shots at him, and he blamed peer pressure on his inability to leave. His sister called it a cop-out, and he simply made a face at her and stayed glue to his chair.

Bella found their arguing to be humorous, and she couldn't decide why she hadn't left the room herself. She found the rest of the kids' bets and their humor in the situation to be contagious, while also feeling guilty for engaging in the behavior regarding the privacy, or lack thereof, for Carlisle and Esme's privacy.

"I have to say," Emmett said with an approving nod, "I'm impressed."

"Totally once in a lifetime," Rosalie stated, agreeing with a comment that the guys had made previously.

Several hours had passed, and the lack of lighting had made it hard for anyone to see as night crept in on Isle Esme.

"I guess that's that," Bella said. She looked at Edward, who appeared as though he wasn't sure what her feelings were regarding the situation. She seemed mildly amused, and laughed at a few of the Emmett-Rosalie bets.

"Yeah, they've been laying there talking for about fifteen minutes," Jasper pointed out.

"Clothes are partway back on," Emmett added.

"Are we making some type of pact not to say anything?" Rosalie asked, looking around.

There were nods all around and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Edward," Emmett pushed him, "How can you even start that conversation? Hey Carlisle, guess what we watched while you guys were away?"

"Just agree to it," Rosalie said.

"You think I'd want to have that conversation?" Edward asked, "I'm not going to talk to them about this. It's too weird to even think about."

Esme's voice came over the screen, "Who called before?" she asked. "Remember you checked your phone?"

Carlisle sat up from where he laid and looked at his phone next to the computer, "Oh, it was Edward I think."

"Shouldn't you call him back? Gosh, it's been awhile."

Emmett laughed, "Look at their hair. Esme's doesn't look all that bad, but I'm used to Carlisle's with that perfectly gelled look."

Rosalie giggled, "It's a little cute to see him so out of sorts."

Alice and Bella both laughed, Bella more lightly than Alice.

"Why don't you just get back on the web-cam thing with them?" Carlisle suggested.

"They have to be at the computer I think for it to work," Esme said.

Everyone looked at each other nervously before Rosalie began to fiddle with the keyboard of the laptop.

"Turn it off Rose," Emmett told her anxiously, but he couldn't hold back a laugh at the same time.

"I'm trying!" she insisted.

Alice and Jasper quickly jumped out of the range of the camera.

"How do I do it?" Carlisle asked Esme.

Rosalie finally managed to hit the button, and the image of the two of them disappeared and was replaced by a blank, black screen.

"Thank God," Bella said aloud, drawing laughter from her new siblings.

A minute or two later, the chime of a phone ringing came from the computer, and the Skype program indicated that Carlisle and Esme were attempting to contact them.

Rosalie couldn't help but laugh as she reconnected with them. She gave a friendly wave as Carlisle and Esme, now fully clothed and sitting casually side by side waved back into the camera.

"Oh, good it worked," Esme gushed. She looked at all of them, "I wasn't sure how to do this, or if you guys would even hear the thing go off."

"We weren't far from the computer," Emmett told her, grinning, "And this thing rings loud enough to hear from anywhere in the house."

"Like a phone," Alice added, "It's like the sound of a phone ringing."

"Is Edward there?" Carlisle asked, not seeing him on the screen.

"Yeah, he's…" Rosalie looked over her shoulder, "Right there."

"Edward, sorry I didn't pick up your call earlier," Carlisle told him.

"It's alright," Edward assured him, appearing the view of the lense.

"What were you guys rock climbing or something?" Emmett asked, trying to be serious to see what he would say.

Carlisle hesitated only slightly, "Swimming… for a while," he told them.

"Swimming huh?" he asked. "Rosalie, maybe you and I can do some _swimming_ later on." He raised his eyebrows, and she turned to look at him with a smirk.

"Glad you're having fun," Alice said in a cheery voice. She smiled wide.

"We are," Esme confirmed with a nod.

"Hey, how come your hair's not wet if you were just swimming?" Emmett asked them, prompting a slap on the shoulder from Rosalie.

"Good question," Carlisle said. He raised his eyebrows. "How do you disconnect from this thing?" He joked.

"You have to hit the disconnect button," Rosalie told him. She winked, drawing laughter from the rest of them. "See you in a few days when you get home."

Alice's laughter subsided only momentarily, though she still smiled as she spoke, "We'll have _a lot_ to talk about."


End file.
